In Vitro Diagnostics (IVD) may be performed through immunity tests, clinical chemistry tests, etc., on patient samples, and plays an important role in diagnosis and treatment on the patient's disease and determination of patient convalescence.
IVD may be performed by measuring the concentration of a certain target substance present in the patient sample. Reactions between a reagent and the sample may be used for IVD. However, because other various substances in addition to the target substance are also present in the sample and act as interfering substances, reactions for detecting the target substance may be hampered or overreactions may occur.
Accordingly, a need exists for development of a method for compensating for effects of the interfering substances present in the sample.